


Don't Be A Fool

by QueenKass



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKass/pseuds/QueenKass
Summary: Sid has always put hockey first





	Don't Be A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really correct in terms of actual games or anything just heads up.  
> Also sorry I haven't updated Somebody To Love! I have chapters written I just haven't polished them up and I'm at the end of the semester right now so stuff is hectic. But here's this to hold you over hopefully?

Sid had just gotten back home from the game, nearly two hours after it was supposed to be over. It was a double OT against the Flyers and they had lost in the final minute of the second overtime period. He was frustrated and pissed off over all the mistakes they had made, enough for him to chew out the rest of the team the second they got into the locker room then storm to the showers. He was fucking tired from skating two extra periods than he was used to, especially with Geno out on a mild wrist sprain right now, making it even harder. And it’s not like this loss helped their playoff spot either which felt like it just kept slipping farther and farther away from them with each game.

He got inside and saw Geno asleep on his couch, they had been dating in secret for three months now, he had probably come over to watch the game and spend the night with Sid afterwards but Sid wasn’t in the mood now. Sid didn’t bother to wake him up or tell him hello, not wanting to talk to anyone or see anyone at the moment, and just went straight upstairs to his room without a second thought. In the morning, he felt a little bad for what he did but not enough to regret it. He went to the kitchen to start making a pot of coffee and instead found Geno already sitting there with a cup in his hand.

“Morning” Sid has said pouring himself a cup.

Geno just grumbled in response not lifting his eyes from his phone.

So, he was irritated, great. Sid honestly didn’t have the patience for it this early and was still sore over the loss from yesterday. 

“You know you could’ve gone home.”

“You could have woken me up so I not have to sleep on couch.”

“I didn’t ask you to come over.”

“Didn’t know had to be invited to come to boyfriend’s house, next time I wait for invitation then.”

“You know I don’t mean it like that, I was frustrated from the game and didn’t feel like seeing anyone.”

“So, I am just anyone then?”

 “Oh, c’mon Geno get over yourself you act like you’re not the same way after a loss.”

“I get mad too but wouldn’t leave boyfriend alone without even telling hello.”

“I told you I didn’t want to talk to anyone and you were asleep anyways.”

“And I tell you I’m not just anyone! And I fall asleep trying to stay awake for you!”

“I didn’t ask you to do that!”

“You don’t need to ask! I do it because I want to! Because I love you!”

Sid tensed. He’d never heard Geno say that, and as much as he had always wanted to hear it, now wasn’t the time. Sid had just gotten back into playing after his concussion and it wasn’t a sure thing yet, any hit could put him back out for who knows how long. He needed to focus on hockey.

Sid squared his jaw and looked up at Geno.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” He said in almost a whisper.

Geno looked at him with pain in his eyes, he looked like Sid had just stabbed him in the back, which honestly might’ve hurt less.

“Want you to say you love me too, or look happy when I tell you, or just be happy to see me when you get home.”

Sid couldn’t look at Geno’s face anymore, it was too painful to see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes and know that he caused it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? Is always sorry, is always frustrated, is always hockey first.”

Sid flinched at the jab. He knew he was focused on hockey but how could he not be? He couldn’t let distractions get in his way. Even if it meant some feelings getting hurt. Even if it meant denying his own feelings sometimes. 

“You know that’s not true, you know I… you know I put you first too.”

“Then prove it.” 

“Don’t ask me to choose between you and hockey Geno because you know what I’ll say.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Geno had tears welling up in his eyes now and Sid couldn’t look away. He wanted to reach out to Geno, hold him, comfort him, but he held himself back knowing that letting this go on any longer would just make it messier.

“Goodbye Geno.” Sid said with a crack in his voice, with tears of his own growing in his eyes but he didn’t dare let any fall.

“Goodbye Sidney.”

And then he was out the door.

Sid walked back up to his room, his cup of coffee forgotten on the counter. Him and Geno had just broken up. He loved Geno, of course, sometimes he felt like he loved him so much he could scream it out, but he didn’t, he couldn’t. He was a captain and he had a team to lead and he had to focus on his job.

The argument they had may have been out of anger and frustration but Sid told himself it wasn’t a mistake. What were they even doing? There was no way whatever they were could last. Sid and him were just having fun, nothing more to it. If it had gone on any longer eventually they wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret. Sooner or later suspicions would rise why neither of them were with someone, one of them could get outed, or they’d just break up later down the road wasting both of their time. Sid was just doing what was already inevitable and making it easier on both of them. He had to let Geno go.

Sid and him had gone back to normal, or at least as normal as they could. They were civil on the ice and in the locker room and still talked and joked around but it wasn’t the same. There was a tension always there now, a pain lingering in Geno’s eyes that it felt like only Sid could see. But it was for the best.

A month later Geno started dating a woman named Anna. Sid was happy for them, for Geno. He wanted Geno to move on, he wanted someone to make Geno happy, and now, now it was finally happening. The sadness in Geno’s eyes seemed to dull a little until it was almost barely noticeable. Sid was happy, he was.

About a year later, Geno still dating Anna, he came up to Sid in the locker room after a practice.

“Sid go to dinner tonight with me? To talk.”

Sid was caught off guard, he and Geno never went out just them two, anymore at least. He wanted to protest and tell him he couldn’t but the look in Geno’s eyes stopped him. He found himself saying yes without thinking.

“Okay.”

“Okay, meet me at restaurant tonight at 7.”

And then Geno left Sid without another word.

Sid didn’t let himself think too much of it and got back to getting dressed, having a busy day ahead of him. The rest of his day included a photoshoot with Adidas, interviews with multiple magazines, and some publicity videos for the NHL. By the end of the day he was exhausted and went back home.

He made himself dinner and went to bed, forgetting.

The missed call from Geno unnoticed.

Sid woke in the morning to his phone buzzing nonstop, the penguins group chat going a bit wild. Sid grabbed his phone and began reading the messages as he headed out of his room to get some coffee. 

_Congrats on the engagement!!_

_Bachelor party yeah! WOO!!_

_Tied down now!!!_

_You better invite us all to the wedding!!_

Sid set his coffee cup down in his room and smiled knowing someone must have proposed last night.

Last night.

Sid hurriedly scrolled to the top of the messages and saw it.

He dropped his hand and his phone slipped out of his grasp onto the floor. He walked forward a few steps until he sank down onto the carpet clutching his knees, sobbing.

His phone screen was still lit, displaying the image of Geno with his arm around Anna kissing her cheek and her showing off her hand, an engagement ring on her finger. 

Sid’s phone alarm went off a few hours later. He had fallen asleep on the carpet, crying and trying not to think of why Geno would ask him to dinner, ask him the same night he proposed to Anna.

He turned off his phone, wiped his eyes, and got up to get ready.

He had a game to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! I'm at thegreatgretzky


End file.
